Series 2
''Series 2 of Poldark premiered on 4 September 2016. It was based on the next two novels in the series, ''Jeremy Poldark and Warleggan. Plot Set from 1790 to 1793, there is riot and revolution in the air. Ross Poldark must fight for his freedom when George Warleggan tries to have him hanged as a revolutionary. Ross Poldark stands trial for murder and wrecking. Demelza Poldark and Elizabeth Poldark try to get support for him, with Demelza looking to Ray Penvenen and Elizabeth looking to George Warleggan, Ross' arch-rival. Ross eventually gets cleared. However, he faces financial ruin when his debt is demanded. The Warleggans have brought a share in Wheal Leisure meaning they now have a say in the running of it. The mine is not doing well - it is making very little profit and they haven't found much copper. Ross thinks they should make a exploratory tunnel to find them but that would mean hiring more people. Ross and Demelza have to take out a loan to pay their debt which means they have to sell some of their possessions. They attend a party in Trenwith where old feelings between Ross and Elizabeth return. Elsewhere, Ray Penvenen's heiress and niece, Caroline Penvenen falls in love with Dwight Enys, and he with her. Francis and Ross repair their kinship, while George starts to get closer to Elizabeth. To try and escape the clutches of the Warleggans, Ross sells his shares in Wheal Leisure and opens a new mine with Francis, Wheal Grace. Verity tries to get close to Captain Blamey's children and she and Francis begin to reconcile. Demelza tries to find her own food in light of the family's financial issues and gives birth to the couple's second child, Jeremy Poldark. However, George Warleggan eventually demands Ross pay his debt, and with the death of Francis Poldark, things look dire. Elizabeth looks to Ross for help and comfort, while George tries to get closer to her to propose marriage. Fortunately, Caroline Penvenen becomes their secret benefactor to save them, to George's dismay while Ross also becomes a secret benefactor for Elizabeth. Ross joins a smuggling trip to Demelza's dismay, to meet Mark Daniel. The trip proves to be disappointing and on their return, the army attempt to arrest them. An informer had been betraying Wheal Grace and when Dwight finds out who, he is nearly killed. Dwight had agreed to elope with Caroline due to Ray's objection to their relationship. Realising Ross will be arrested, he helps warn them but is found out himself. Caroline leaves while Ross and Dwight stand trial for smuggling. However, with very little evidence, they go free. A new tin lode give Ross new hope for Wheal Grace but when Elizabeth looks to George following her mother's stroke, she agrees to marry him which upsets Ross and they sleep together. Demelza is hurt and looks to Captain McNeil for comfort while George and Elizabeth marry. Wheal Grace may be closed for good, while Dwight enlists in the navy. Ross think about rejoining the British Army while George sparks a riot. Episodes Cast Main * Aidan Turner - Ross Poldark * Eleanor Tomlinson - Demelza Poldark * Jack Farthing - George Warleggan * Heida Reed - Elizabeth Poldark * Kyle Soller - Francis Poldark * Caroline Blakiston - Aunt Agatha * Ruby Bentall - Verity Poldark * Luke Norris - Dwight Enys * Beatie Edney - Prudie Paynter * Phil Davis - Jud Paynter * Gabriella Wilde - Caroline Penvenen (debut appearance) * John Nettles - Ray Penvenen (debut appearance) Supporting * Henry Garrett - Captain McNeil * Hugh Skinner - Unwin Trevaunance (debut & final appearance) * Sebastian Armesto - Tankard (first & last appearance) * John Hollingworth - Captain Henshawe * Ed Browning - Paul Daniel * Pip Torrens - Cary Warleggan * Richard Hope - Harris Pascoe * Matthew Wilson - Mark Daniel * Crystal Leaity - Margaret * Gracee O'Brien - Jinny Carter * Tristan Sturrock - Zacky Martin * Emma Spurgin - Mrs Zacky Martin * Michael Culkin - Horace Treneglos * Rory Wilton - Richard Tonkin * Sally Dexter - Mrs Chynoweth * Lauren Vandike - Beth Daniel * Lewis Peek - Ted Carkeek * Rose Reynolds - Betty Carkeek * Mark Frost - Tom Carne * Patrick Ryecart - Sir Hugh Bodrugan * Richard Harrington - Captain Andrew Blamey * Robin Ellis - Reverend Halse * Ross Green - Charlie Kempthorne * Nicholas Read and Max Willis - Geoffrey Charles Poldark * Amelia Clarkson - Rosina Hoblyn * Turlough Convery - Tom Harry (debut appearance) * Edison Spinola Scott - Jeremy Poldark * Stuart Davidson - Illogan Miner * Marc Danbury - Jim Vercoe * John Macneill - Jacka Hoblyn * Richard McCabe - Mr. Trencrom * Derek Frood - Captain Bray * Jason Gregg - Eli Clemmow * William Mannering - Jeffrey Clymer * Alexander Morris - James Blamey * Isabella Parriss - Esther Blamey * Sean Pogmore - Nick Vigus * Stephen Boxer - Judge Wentworth Lister * Ben Callon - Trooper Wilkins * Richard Dillane - Henry Bull * Samuel Valentine - Jack Tripp * William Husbands * Chris Gallarus * Daniel Ferguson * Andrew Mcgillan * Steve Jacobs * Boyd Rogers Notes and sources Category:Seasons